The present invention relates generally to graphics card apparatus and more particularly to an improved graphics card assembly having a cosmetic cover plate and heat sink, individual heat transfer blocks, and a fan assembly including thermal transfer mass and flow directing baffles, or alternatively, a sub-assembly for addition to a graphics card, such sub-assembly including a cosmetic cover plate and heat sink, individual heat transfer blocks, and a fan and carriage therefor including thermal transfer mass and flow directing baffles.
In order to enable desktop and other computers to rapidly process graphics and game technology, add-on units generally referred to as xe2x80x9cgraphics cardsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cVGA cardsxe2x80x9d are often installed in computer devices. Such cards include a separate processor, called a GPU, one or more memory chips, and other required circuitry, all mounted to a circuit board including an edge connector that is adapted to plug into an available slot in the associated computer device. Such cards often have extremely large computing power and, as a consequence, generate substantial heat that if not dissipated will adversely affect operation of the graphics card. Heretofore, various approaches have been tried to dissipate or otherwise remove heat from the thermal energy generating components and normally include some type of fan for blowing air across the active components, and perhaps some type of thermal mass capable of sinking the heat generated. To date, however, the efficiency of such devices has not been optimal. Furthermore, the design of such devices has not been aesthetically complimentary to the graphics card assembly from a marketing standpoint. There is thus a need for an improved heat extraction or dissipation mechanism, which can be added to a standard graphics card to efficiently remove thermal energy generated thereby.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel thermal energy dissipation apparatus which can be added to a graphics card to improve heat removal therefrom.
Another object of the present invention to provide a graphics card assembly having a sub-assembly including a cosmetic cover plate and heat sink, individual heat transfer blocks, and a fan and carriage therefor including thermal transfer mass and flow directing baffles.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide apparatus of the type described which, in addition to removing thermal energy from the graphics card components, also contributes to the overall cosmetic appearance of the graphics card assembly.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus of the type described including a cover plate having a large planar exterior surface upon which decorative graphics can be affixed, inscribed or otherwise placed as a means of improving customer appeal.
Briefly, a presently preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a planar metallic cover plate having an external perimeter configuration that generally corresponds to the plan-form of the printed circuit board used in the graphics card assembly to which it is to be affixed. The embodiment also includes a plurality of thermal transfer blocks that can be selectively affixed to sources of thermal energy on the graphics card assembly and thermally coupled to the cover plate. And finally, the embodiment includes a fan and carriage therefor comprised of a heat sink and flow directing structure. Heat generated by the active board elements is transferred to the thermal blocks, sinked in part to the cover plate and removed from blocks and plate by the airflow drawn into and forced through thermal baffles or vanes in the cooling structure. The outer surface of the cover plate also provides a broad surface upon which the manufacturer or marketer can display artwork, trademarks or other decorative indicia.
An important advantage of the present invention is that the cooling fan is asymmetrically disposed relative to the GPU, the principal heat generating unit, and a large part of the cooling fluid flow is passed over a heat sinking structure that is in direct thermal engagement with the GPU.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the thermal transfer blocks transfer thermal energy to the large cover plate as well as experience energy transfer to the airflow passing therethrough from the fan.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the external cover plate provides a broad heat dissipating surface conforming to the principal plan-form of the VGA card and, in addition to removing thermal energy from the card, also provides a flat surface upon which decorative graphics can be displayed.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a sub-assembly of components that can be arranged to suit a particular card design, there being substantially no limitations on the positioning of the several thermal transfer blocks.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that the cover plate provides for better capture of the thermal transfer blocks, better contact between the chips and the thermal transfer blocks, and better air flow management than in the prior art.
These and other objects of the present invention will no doubt become apparent to those skilled in the art after having read the following detailed description of preferred embodiments illustrated in the several figures of the drawing.